This invention relates to surgical supports of the type used to overcome deformities, and more particularly to a finger straightening device for finger joint contractures.
As is well known, finger joints do not always assume a normal position and range of motion after an accident which has caused damage to the tendons of the finger. The tendons and joint capsule structures may be damages or altered causing a contracture of the joint.
Heretofore, the finger supports provided the trade have been bulky and irritating to the skin where attached and some have used wire springs or rubber bands as a force generating means which can not be easily adjusted to the patient's tolerances.